


The Sky is New

by DreDri



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Fluff, I had way too much fun writhing this, Just guh enjoy the goo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreDri/pseuds/DreDri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a single drop of sunlight which fell from the heavens, and from the single drop grew a magical golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky is New

Once upon a time there was a single drop of sunlight which fell from the heavens, and from the single drop grew a magical golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick, and injured.

 

Centuries passed. A hop, skip and a boat ride away there grew a kingdom ruled by a beloved king and queen. They were gracious and kind, feeding the hungry and ruling justly over the land. But the Shire, for that is what the kingdom was called had everything but an heir. The kingdom rejoiced that Queen Belladonna became pregnant. The joy spread throughout their people, but soon the Queen grew sick. The child was killing her, and King Bungo could do nothing but hold his love’s hand as she seemed to wither away. The healers could do nothing, and she was running out of time.

 

It is times like these, that people begin to look for a miracle, or in this case a magic golden flower. Now the flower had been hidden away from centuries by Father Smaug, who instead of sharing the sun’s gift used to for himself. Every so often, he would come to where he had hidden the flower and sing to it, restoring his youth. In this way he had lived for centuries.

 

However he soon found a swarm of Shirelings searching for his flower, and in a hope to hide it he rushed for one use before they were upon him. However in his haste he knocked away the leaf netting which had hidden it. Two Sheriffs found it and with their small nimble fingers dug it from the ground, roots and all, before taking it to their kingdom.

 

The magic of the golden flower healed the Queen and a beautiful baby boy was born. Prince Bilbo was a sight, his hair an explosion of golden curls and eyes the color of emeralds. Joy spread throughout the kingdom, and to celebrate Bilbo’s birth the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. For that one moment everything was perfect, and then that moment ended.

 

Enraged at the loss of his treasure Smaug stole into the royal castle, for he was aging quickly and knew he would surely perish without his flower.  As he stood over the child’s crib and sang quietly his spell and Bilbo’s curls began to glow like embers. With a pair of shears he clipped a piece of hair, and to his horror the magic faded from it’s strands. With no other option he took the baby, and fled across the water and into the forest.

 

The kingdom searched and searched but none could find the lost Prince, for Smaug hid deep within a mountain raised the child as his own. He was determined to keep his flower for his own, and locked the child away to never see the outside world.

 

But the mountain could not hide everything, for each year of his birthday the King and Queen launched thousands of lanterns into the sky. Bilbo would then climb through the empty halls, of what had once been a kingdom to watch the floating lights drift into the sky.

 

*~*

 

Dawn broke on the day before Bilbo’s thirtieth birthday and he became very excited. He had a plan to ask his father to see the floating lights. For now he was going to be an adult by hobbit standards, but he knew he must wait for his father to come home.

 

Bilbo climbed out of bed, large feet tripping slightly over his impressive length of hair. He moved through the mountain, cleaning himself up and dressing. It wasn’t long until he found himself playing hide and seek with his only two friends. Fili and Kili were two chameleons he had found in the bottom of a basket which Smaug had brought home. They were brothers, and gave him the companionship that he needed. Fili was slightly larger and tended to be a voice of reason,  if that is one could understand his gestures as he had no voice. Kili was the voice of fun, and tended to get into trouble which kept both Bilbo and Fili on their toes.

 

What Bilbo didn’t know was that they, Fili and Kili were bespelled by Smaug and had once been dwarves. Not that they remembered it, nor would they until their uncle was back upon his throne and their kingdom restored. For now they were two abnormally smart reptiles.  

 

That day Bilbo planned on getting as much done as possible, for no matter what he did his father always found some chore he had missed. So descending from his room Biblo began. He first swept and then mopped the floors where they lived the most. Smaug demanded cleanliness and Bilbo knew he’d be put away in his room if he did not succeed in his chores. But soon Kili distracted him with a game, and Bilbo was easily lured away.

 

Kili’s small legs stumbled a bit as he rushed to a hiding place. Fili had given up about fifteen hiding places ago and was lounging on the hearth where a fire blazed. When he finally phased out to hide against a pot Kili waited, out of breath.

 

“Well I guess Kili, isn’t hiding out here!” Bilbo called after he had burst out of the window the pot sat on. When it sounded as if Bilbo had moved away Kili laughed, and with sudden efficiency Bilbo’s hair had wrapped around Kili’s tail and hauled him up. Kili let out a loud squeak which had his brother laughing, and Bilbo grinning. “Gotcha!”

 

“How about 23 out of 45?” Bilbo said and at Kili’s disinterested look he sighed. “Alright what do you want to do?”

 

Kili did a little excited jig and then pointed out of the window with his tail. Bilbo perked a brow and crossed his arms.

 

“I don’t think so, I like it in here and so do you.” Kili made another face and Bilbo sighed. “Come on Kili, it’s not so bad in there.” Placing Kili on his shoulder and scooping up Fili, Bilbo smiled.

 

“We’ve got all this space and no evil dwarves, or men or elves. I’m the last hobbit, so Smaug is protecting me. “ Fili blew a raspberry. “Incase you’ve forgotten Fili, he saved me from roughians when I was a babe. Without his protection, people would kill me for my hair!” Bilbo pulled out the dim, dirty blond stripe of hair from behind his ear. “But maybe,” Bilbo rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Bilbo stopped talking and picked up a feather duster and began to dust and clean Smaug’s office. Kili wandered away soon, bored with chores, but Fili climbed atop Bilbo’s head. “I know Kili means well, but I cannot got out their unprotected. Especially with Dwarves who would take a single look at my hair and try and take it. I - “ Bilbo chatted on, while Kili stared at a large painting on the wall of three dwarves.

 

*~*

 

Thorin led the pale orc twins around the castle roof, Azog the oldest of the twins stayed close behind him, which made Thorin itch for his sword. But as they reached their destination, Thorin stopped to gaze out past the water. He blue eyes rested on the lonely peak that stood in the distance.

 

“I could get used to a view like this.” Thorin crossed his arms, eyes still caught on the peak and it caused a sharp pang of longing. It confused him, this feeling. Sixty years ago he had woken up alone in an alley. No one knew who he was beyond his first name. So he had scratched together a life as Oak, a petty thief and mercenary.

 

“Oak!” Azog barked.

 

“That’s it I’m used to it. I want a castle.” Thorin smirked and looked over his shoulder at Azog who scowled at him.

 

“We finish this job, you can get your own castle.”

 

Thorin turned away from the orc, and found himself manhandled, and being tied to a rope. Before they lowered him down, Thorin quickly tied back his onyx hair with a strip of leather. Slowly he was lowered over the pedestal in the castle’s chapel to the sun, which had the lost Prince’s crown on it. Thorin scoffed a bit at the thought of hoping for a king to come back. It seemed idiotic and he found no value in it, now what did have value was the gems that were now just inches below his finger tips.

 

*~*

 

Smaug stood below the entrance of the mountain, basket in hand. “Bilbo! Let down your hair!”

 

Bilbo smiled and covered the painting he had finished that day of the floating lights, he had had this plan to ask his father. Maybe now that he was older he’d take him.

 

“Bilbo! I’m not getting any younger down here!” Bilbo rushed to the window, and smiled down at the tall lean man, who stood below him.

 

“Coming father!” Bilbo put his hair around a hook and let his hair fall out of the window. With a heave he began to pull up the man, though he was strong it was always hard to get Smaug up as if that man was heavier than he should be. Sometimes Smaug said it was because he was so wise, and held so much knowledge. Bilbo would agree, seeing as his father read books every night. Bilbo was only aloud to read six books, they had to do with plants, rocks, and cooking. Smaug didn’t know he had found a large library in the mountain, and read there too. But it was his secret with Fili and Kili.

 

When Smaug stood in front of him Bilbo smiled. “Welcome home, father.”

 

“Uh! How you do that every single time without fail! It must be absolutely exhausting.” Smaug smiled and patted the hobbit’s cheek.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Bilbo answered, trying to even out his breathing.

 

“Then I don’t understand why it takes so long.” Smaug’s smile became sharp. “Oh I’m teasing dear! I love you so much.” Smaug placed his basket on a table and let his eyes travel around the clean rooms. “You have worked hard today Bilbo,” he caught sight of the new paintings and a perked a brow. “It is impressive.”

 

“So father, I want to talk to you about something.” Bilbo walked behind Smaug’s tall willowy figure.

 

“Bilbo, father’s feeling a bit run down, would you sing for me dear? Then we’ll talk.”

 

“Of course!” Bilbo hurried away, setting up Smaug’s wing-back chair and his own stool. He sat on the stool and handled Smaug the brush. He quickly snag the spell that Smaug had taught him when he was a child, and watched as his hair began to glow. But it was soon over and Smaug scowled at Bilbo.

 

“Bilbo!”

 

“Well I wanted to talk to you, and you didn’t really respond because tomorrow is my birthday!”

 

*~*

 

Thorin ran through the woods, legs pumping as he tried to stay ahead of the guards and even the two orcs who followed him. The adrenaline pumped through his veins made his mind whir with a way to shake not only the guards but  Azog and his brother. He almost grinned when the dead end came up.

 

“Boost me up, and I’ll pull you up after me.”

 

Azog made eye contact with his brother. “Give us the satchel.”

 

Thorin feigned hurt, not well, but he did. “After all we’ve been through.” At their blank looks he sighed. “Ouch.”

 

Tricking the orcs was the easiest thing he had done all day, they were idiots the lot of them. But that didn’t stop the guards from chasing him. The head guard, a man he’d been avoiding his whole life, Argus Took rode a large white pony who thundered in front of the other guards.

 

“By Mahal.” Thorin groaned and slid under tree roots bound to thin the herd, and was happy to find that now only the Took followed him. He couldn’t seem to shake them and heard the Took speaking.

 

“We’ve got him now Dwalin.”

 

Thorin growled and grabbed a vine that hung low over his path and swung, only to find himself astride the Took’s pony. He couldn't believe his luck.

 

With a kick of his heels he tried to urge the beast onward only to have it stop.

 

“Come on fleabag! Move!” He looked over his shoulder to check for guards. He looked at the horse which was glaring up at him, and then he was snapping his giant mouth at the bag. Thorin pushed his snout away, and frowned.

 

“No!” The pony bucked and snapped at it again. “No!” They began a spinning game of tug a war. “Stop it! Stop it! Give that to me!” They fought and pulled, until the bag flew out from Thorin’s hands and landed on the tree limbs which hung over a cliff. All Thorin could think for a second was, you’ve got to be joking. Before he took after the horse and tripped it, only to be tripped by it. Their fighting continued out onto the limb, until Thorin grabbed it just before it slipped and fell over the cliff.

 

Then the tree limb creaked, and groaned. As the tree branch shifted, the two met eyes.

 

*~*

 

Thorin woke up stunned, in a bush the satchel in his hand. Stumbling to his feet, Thorin took a few steps only to hear the wickering of a pony. Running Thorin hid behind a pile of rocks as the pony thundered by. He then stood back up, slowly walking backwards trying to figure a way back towards the main road. But then what he thought was a rock gave away behind him he jumped.

 

A large wall of vines stood behind him, and it looked to be a solid wall. Tentatively he pulled them aside to find a cave, and then walked inside only to have Dwalin, that idiot pony thunder by outside the green curtain. Thorin chuckled a bit, slinging the satchel over his shoulder and walking through the small cave. It wasn’t unlike the mines his father and he would inspect. That thought made him pause, had his father and he ever inspected mines? With a shake of his head, which freed his dark hair Thorin found himself standing in a clearing, only to find the base of a large mountain, and there a window high up.

 

With a grin Thorin pulled two daggers and used them to slowly climb the wall. It was a method he had used early on in his thief career and was easy for him to perform. With a sigh of relief he hopped through the window and put his daggers away, and shut the wooden shutters. With a grin he grabbed the satchel and brought it up to his face.

 

“Alone at last.” Then everything went dark.

 

*~*

 

Bilbo stared at the dwarf on his floor in horror. This man had just crawled through his window! Creeping closer, Bilbo poked at his head with his frying pan, which he had used to knock the dwarf over the head. When the onyx haired dwarf didn’t move, Bilbo crept closer. He glanced over at Fili and Kili. Fili shrugged and Kili turned red and mimicked teeth with his feet. Bilbo nodded, since Smaug had told him that most dwarves had sharp teeth made for eating flesh. Turning the pan around he pushed up the dwarf’s lips to find blunt, white teeth. Glancing back over and Fili and Kili who were both eyeing the dwarf oddly.

 

He had never seen anyone else, except that is for Smaug and some of the rotted paintings hidden around the mountain. His hair was long, to the middle of his back, and he had a long straight nose.

 

When blue eyes popped open again, in a fit of panic Bilbo smacked him over the head again.

 

Now he had to deal with the dwarf on the floor, for surely Smaug would kill him as soon as he returned. Bilbo didn’t want that glancing around for a while he turned to Fili and Kili.

 

“What do I do?” He shrieked. “I cannot leave him here, father will kill him!” Kili shrieked too, turning bright yellow and began to run in circles.  With what could only be called a long suffering sigh, Fili seized his brothers tail and pointed at the large wooden armoire.

 

“But how am I going to get him in there?” Bilbo asked. The three of them turned to look a the dwarf and then the armoire, and then back.

 

After many mishaps, which ended up with the dwarf falling on top of him, and also, most probably breaking the dwarf’s hand. But the dwarf was in the closet, and the door was closed.

 

“I’ve got a dwarf in my closet! I. have. a. dwarf. in. my. closet! Can’t handle myself father, why don’t you say that to my-” Bilbo caught himself in the side of the head with pan, causing Kili to let out a chuckle. But something caught his eye, a shine came from the bag the dwarf had been holding. Picking up, whatever it was, Bilbo found glittering rocks in a metal ring. Staring at in wonder, Bilbo glanced at his friends.

 

Slowly he turned it over in his hands, and then stuck his arm through like those bracelets Smaug wore. But the chameleons shook their heads, and him took it off to gaze through the gems, like the magnifying glass Smaug also used. But Fili shook his head, while Kili frowned grumpily.

 

Turning towards him mirror, Bilbo lifted the thing up slightly and then on a whim placed in on his head. It seemed right, and he was enraptured with it. He’d never been a vain hobbit, in fact he tended only to fix himself up when Smaug made comments about his appearance. About how underdressed, sloppy or chubby he was. It stung him to hear his adoptive father say these things. But he took them to heart, he didn’t want to let the older man down.

 

“Bilbo, let down your hair!” Bilbo jumped in surprise and picked up the satchel and thing, then tossed them in a jar. Spinning a bit to make sure nothing lay out of place besides the chair holding the closet closed. Then with a calming breath he threw the window open and pulled his father up from the ground.

 

“I’ve got a surprise!” Smaug called from below.

 

“So Have I!” Bilbo called back.

 

“I bet you mine is bigger!” Smaug called back as he was lifted up.

 

“I seriously doubt it.” Biblo said under his breath, gazing at Fili and Kili who were hidden in a pot of flowers. Fili nodded and Kili had turned following his brother’s lead.

 

Smaug appeared in the window. “I’ve bought parsnips! I’m making hazelnut soup, your favorite! Surprise!” His grin was wide, and he apparently thought it deserved more happiness than it received.

 

“Father, there is something I have to -” Bilbo smiled.

 

“Oh Bilbo, you know how I hate leaving you after a fight, most importantly when I’ve done nothing wrong.” Smaug laughed slightly.

 

“Well father, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said earlier and-”

 

“This isn’t about the stars, because I thought he had covered that subject completely” Smaug’s face dropped.

 

“Yes, I’m leading up to that.” Smaug was glaring at him. “You think I cannot handle myself-”

 

“I know you cannot.” Smaug kept his voice neutral.

 

“I’m just saying I-”

 

“We’re done talking about this, Bilbo.” Smaug snapped.  

 

“Trust me-”

 

“Bilbo.”

 

“Come on just-” Bilbo was standing beside the chair holding the closet closed now, one hand resting on it.

 

“Enough Bilbo! You are never leaving this mountain. Ever!” Smaug roared, eyes looking slightly crazed.

 

Bilbo froze his hand pulling away from the chair. His father didn’t often yell at him, and it caused his heart to stutter, and he curled in on himself slightly. Smaug sat down in the chair and ran a hand down his face.

 

“Now I’m the bad guy.” Smaug rubbed his forehead, and took a deep breath.

 

“I was just going to say father, I know what I want for my birthday now.” Bilbo moved in front of the chair, and fanned his hair out to block it from view. A plan was forming in his head, he’d see the floating lights even if he had to do it without his father.

 

“And what is that?” Smaug said looking up slightly at the hobbit.

 

“New paint, from the white shells you once brought me?” Bilbo said, keeping up the act of docile acceptance.

 

“That is a very long way, Bilbo. Almost three days time.” Smaug looked exasperated, but not angry Bilbo noticed.

 

“I just thought it was a better idea than the, than the stars.” Bilbo kept his gaze on the floor until his father stood in front of him.

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright without me?” Smaug’s voice was low and held fondness.

 

“I know I’m safe, as long as I’m here.” Bilbo said hugging the taller man around the waist.

 

Smaug pulled his cloak back on, as Bilbo packed him some food in his basket. With a kiss onto Bilbo’s head, Smaug slid down the golden hair and disappeared from the clearing.

 

As soon as he disappeared Bilbo ran back into the tower and picked up his friends, who perched on his shoulders.

 

“I’ve got a plan, because I want to see those lights. You guys will come with me right, Fili? Kili?” The two reptiles nodded at their names, and Bilbo smiled. “Good.”

 

Pulling the chair away, Bilbo readied for something to happen, and then flicked his hair at the handle and then pulled it open. Only to have the dwarf fall out face first, and possibly hurt him even more. Bilbo flinched, and then scratched his head.

 

“We’ve got to get him into a chair.”

 

When all was said and done, the dwarf was tied to a chair, and healed quickly because it turned out he had been bleeding from his head and nose. But he remained asleep, so Bilbo pulled him into the sunlight and hid in the rafters while Fili and Kili tried to wake him.

 

Kili went first, hitting the dwarf in the face with his foot only to back up and blend in with his dark fur cloak. Getting braver, Kili hit him a few times with his tail and sighed shaking his head at his brother. Fili rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, letting his tongue shoot out and into the dwarf’s ear.

 

*~*

 

Thorin woke with a jolt and found himself bound to a chair. He struggled for a moment, and then finally noticed what was binding him to the chair.

 

“Is- is this hair?” Thorin followed the train to a top rafter where a voice spoke.

 

“Struggling is useless, I’m not scared of you!”

 

Thorin blinked, unsure as to what he should say. He remembered that idiotic pony, and falling from the cliff. Then he blinked, the mountain he had climbed inside it and then everything went black.

 

Someone jumped down and then into the light stepped a very beautiful hobbit. He was dressed cheerily and Thorin perked a brow.

 

“Who are you, and how did you find me?” The Hobbit said.

 

“Uh-huh.” Thorin blinked. “My name is Oak, and I’ve no idea how I found you.”

 

“Well Oak, how did you come to be in my mountain?” BIlbo pointed his frying pan at the dwarf.

 

“Well halfling-”

 

“Bilbo.”

 

“Right. I was in trouble, galavanting through the forest and I came across your mountain and climbed in. And-whoa, wait. Where is my satchel?” Thorin snapped suddenly. If he had gotten in this situation and didn’t get his prize, he’d be a laughing stock.

 

“It is hidden, somewhere you will never find it.” The hobbit said, he crossed his arms and looked very happy.

 

Thorin gazed around the room slightly, taking in the paintings and furniture. Much of it very beautiful and simple. He saw a pot and smirked.

 

“It’s in that pot, isn’t it?” Everything went black again.

 

Thorin awoke a second time, flinching away from the chameleon whose tongue was in his ear. “Will you stop that!” He snapped wiping the side of his face on his shoulder.

 

The Halfling smiled, arms crossed again. “Now it’s hidden where you’ll never find it.”

 

Thorin glowered at the halfling, eyes boring into his. Then he sighed, a deep rumbling sound and glanced down at his knee where Fili sat, glaring up at him.

 

“What do you want with my hair?” Bilbo asked, circling the dwarf. “Cut it? Sell it?” Bilbo tapped the dwarf’s jaw with the pan on accident.

 

“What? No! What would I want with a halfling’s hair. All I wish to do is get out of it, literally.” Thorin pulled at his bonds again.

 

“Really?” Bilbo pulled back, looking surprised.

 

“I saw a window and I climbed to it, that is all.” Thorin snapped, irritation climbing up his spine.

 

Bilbo turned away, conferring with his two companions and Thorin looked around the room for something to cut the hair away with. This was ridiculous, being caught by a halfling with so much ridiculous hair.

 

“Master Oak, look over here.” He found himself turning and then face down on the floor, staring up at a painting on the wall. “Do you know what these are?” The halfling asked.

 

“You mean the lantern thing they do for the prince?” Thorin had gotten the run down from the Orcs for the job getting the crown. Apparently they did it every year, and he didn’t understand their longing, hope for a lost royal. It was useless.

 

“Lanterns.” Bilbo said. “I knew they weren’t stars!” He turned back to the dwarf with a smile. “Well Master oak, I’d like you to take me to see these lanterns. Then, and only then will I give you your satchel.”

 

Thorin had successfully flipped the chair over. “Sorry I cannot do that, I am wanted in the kingdom right now.”

 

Bilbo hopped down with a frown and pulled Thorin’s chair up from the ground. “Well Oak, something brought us together. Call it fate, destiny-”

 

“A horse.” Thorin said with an unimpressed expression.

 

“But I’ve made the decision to trust you.” Bilbo walked forward, a look of determination on his face.

 

“A horrible decision really.”

 

“But trust me, when I say you will never find your satchel without me. You could pull this place apart from peak to base, and it would be lost forever. But you have my word, I will give it back to you if you are my guide.”

 

“Your word.” Thorin perked a brow and looked less than impressed.

 

“When I given my word, I never go back on it.” Thorin looked less than moved. “Ever.”

 

Thorin sighed and looked at the weird reptiles on his captors shoulders. “Fine! I agree!”

 

*~*

 

Smaug strode through the forest, glad to have smoothed over things with Bilbo. Their arrangement wouldn’t work if the hobbit got ideas of his own. It was bad enough the wretch called him father, but it was all he could do to keep the magic to himself.

 

He had been a powerful sorcerer, and had even ridded the mountain of dwarves. But his final curse had drained him to where he could no longer keep himself young. The loss of the flower had been horrid. But now he had it back, and no one would keep him from it.

 

Suddenly a pony jumped out at him, and Smaug jumped back. He perked a brow at the beast and then took in the sight.

 

“A palace horse.” Then it dawned on him, what was a palace horse doing here? “Where is your rider.” Horror raced through his head, and he dropped everything turning. “Bilbo!”

 

He raced back, taking half the time to get there. In the clearing his heart hammered, and he felt his palms begin to sweat.

 

“Bilbo!” He yelled. “Let down your hair!” It was more of a barking command than a request. When he received no answer Smaug ran around the opposite direction and ripped open a door he had closed when Bilbo had grown old enough to open the outer doors.

 

Frantically he climbed aging, stone stairs until he was able to break through the second door he had bricked up.

 

“Bilbo!” He bellowed. and began to rip apart the mountain. “Bilbo!” The roar took up, and he stood out of breath in the middle of the main room. His long, thin fingers twined around his hair, until that is a small fleck of light hit his eye.

 

When he saw the crown, hidden wedged beneath a statue of Durin the deathless, Smaug roared for the first time in six centuries.

 

*~*

The Prancing Pony wasn’t exactly where Thorin should take Bilbo. But he wanted the halfling back in his mountain, and the crown. The only way to do this was to really scare the hobbit. Showing him the rough side of the road would most likely do this without Thorin having to do much work.

 

True he hadn’t been to The Prancing Pony, but he was told this was where azog had picked up their job. It was where mercenaries, thieves and assassins hid and ate. So he supposed that it would be an easy place to frighten the gentle hobbit he was now the reluctant guide to.

 

He threw the door open and all the men, dwarves and hobbits looked up at their entrance. They were a rough bunch and Thorin couldn’t believe his luck. The room was dim, dingy and smelt horrid really. He wouldn’t stay here ever that was for sure.

 

“Well halfling, let's get some food.” Bilbo walked wide eyed beside him, and when a large dwarf blocked their path Bilbo squeaked in horror. “Why you look pale, this is a high class establishment and if you cannot handle this than it is better for you to head back home.”

 

Thorin was tugging the halfling out by his elbow, when another large mercenary block their way, she was tall and wide in the shoulders. The dwarf-dame had a long dark mane and a cold gleam in her eye.

 

“Is this you?” She held up a post which sported Thorin’s grim face.

 

“That’s him alright, fetch the guards” another said. “That reward will buy me a new hook.”

 

“Gloin, put him down!” Came a booming voice over what was now a ruckus of sound. Standing behind the counter of the bar was a short squat dwarf with gray hair. Many of the men backed off and shuffled away. “Dis, leave him be.” The elder’s whip like voice made the dwarf-dame flinch.

 

When Bilbo and Thorin were left standing alone in the middle of the room, the elderly dwarf approached. He was smiling kindly, had a large bulbous nose, and a long beard full of beads.

 

“I have not seen you in many years, my friend.” Said the dwarf.

 

“I’m sorry, but we have never met.” Thorin said, face serious.

 

“No.” The dwarf said, and rubbed his face. “Am I the only one who-” He waved whatever he was about to say with his hand. “A wizard bade me give this to you.” He handed a small bound book to the younger dwarf. “Read it, please.” The elder dwarf wrapped it in a oilskin and dropped in in an oilskin bag. “Now go, out the secret entrance, the guards will be here soon.”

 

The elderly dwarf then turned to look at Bilbo and his large bushy brow lifted. But he smiled kindly, “And who is this?”

 

“I am Bilbo.” The hobbit answered, to Thorin great exasperation.

 

“You seem a little out of sorts to be here. Don’t you think?” The elderly dwarf asked, leveling a stern look at Thorin, and for some reason Thorin guilty looked away from his gaze.

 

“He’s taking me to see the lanterns, I’ve dreamed of it my entire life.” Bilbo said quietly, and the elderly dwarf smiled kindly at him again.

 

“Follow your dream then, go now. Out the back.” The dwarf ushered them out a hidden trap door and smiled at Thorin in a knowing way, and then closed the door with a snap.

 

“Who was that?” Bilbo later asked, as they walked through the dim tunnel. Thorin walked in front of him, torch in one hand the other clenched in a fist at his side.

 

“If I knew I’d be glad to tell you.” Thorin snapped and seemed to clench the torch tighter. “But I am very interested in your story, I know I cannot ask about the hair, or the father, and frankly I’m too afraid to ask about the frogs.”

 

“Chameleons.” Bilbo was busy breaking up a fight between his companions as he walked. Thorin waved his hand in dismissal.

 

“My one questions is,” Thorin turned to look at the hobbit. “Why did you never leave the mountain before now?” The halfling held the pan in front of his chest, and curled around it.

 

“I just-” Bilbo looked at the ground. “Well I-” Then the tunnel was shuddering and Bilbo’s eyes went wide. “Oak, what is that?”

 

Over their shoulders Thorin spotted the guards and that blasted pony thundering towards them. Grabbing Bilbo’s much smaller hand Thorin began running.

 

“Quickly!” They ran ahead, Thorin’s mind was racing attempting to figure out how they were going to escape this. Bilbo had done nothing wrong, and it seemed he’d been dragged into Thorin’s problems.

 

They escaped just as The Took, followed by the chained Orc brothers came in.

*~*

 

Smaug glared through The Prancing Pony’s window. The dwarves within were from his mountain, most of them were. But it was easy to spot his flower within the crowd, who stood close to a dark hair dwarf, one he swore he’d never see again.

 

Rage seethed through his veins as he gripped the dagger he had taken from the mountain. He would kill the line a Durin, and let it be done. When a young looking dwarf in a scarf came out of the pub Smaug held him a knife point.

 

“Where does that passage let out?” The young dwarf gripped his book tighter, and stared up at the tall figure. “Do not make me repeat myself dwarf.” Smaug seethed, pressing the knife closer.

 

*~*

 

Bilbo grabbed armfuls of his hair, running after Thorin his heart in his throat as they came out of the tunnel. In front of them was a giant expanse of nothing, Bilbo paled where were they going to go. From behind them, the guards poured out of the tunnel. The ladder was too long for them to get down without being hurt.

 

The orc brother’s burst out of a lower shaft of the canyon floor. Both looking up at them.

 

“Who’s that?” Bilbo asked, clutching his pan tighter.

 

“They don’t like me.” Thorin said. Thorin was looking around trying to find somewhere to go, so they could get out of here in one piece without actually fighting anyone. More importantly so Bilbo didn't get hurt because of him.

 

“Who’s that!?” Bilbo’s voice was higher, as he pressed closer to the dwarf.

 

“Let’s just say no one here likes me.” Thorin glared at the insufferable pony, and the guards.

 

“I’ve been waiting a long time for this Oak.” Argus Took pulled his sword from his hip with a smirk.

 

Bilbo looked around frantically and then smirked. Turning towards Thorin, Bilbo turned to the dwarf and shoved the pan at him.

 

“Hold this!” Then with ease he flung his hair out to wrap around a beam, and swung across the large gap to another cliff. The guards smirked, believing he was being left behind and advanced. Thorin cursed his luck, having lost his blade during his escape from the palace. But he found himself parrying and winning with Bilbo’s pan. When all the hobbits were down Thorin grinned and spun the pan in his hand.

 

“This is a well made pan.” He tapped it was one broad finger, and just barely blocked a strike from the horse who now had a sword in it’s teeth. “You have to be kidding me” He found himself evenly matched, with a horse of all things and then soon disarmed.

 

“Oak!” Biblo called wrapping his hair around the dwarfs hand, and pulling him away. Only to have him swing close to the Orc brother’s blades, and up onto the let out for the dam, which towered behind them.

 

Dwalin, the horse was kicking down a beam, and Bilbo had one brief moment to see the beast coming over it at him before Thorin called to him.

 

“Bilbo! Jump!” And they ran, as the dam came down behind them, flooding the canyon with water. They barely made it into a shaft that was closed off by a falling rock.

 

For a moment they smiled at eachother, before the water began to rise. Thorin looked around frantically for a moment, then dove under the water. Blindly searching the rocks for an opening. He tried two more times, trying to ignore the pangs in his chest and Bilbo’s frantic attack on the rock walls with his pan. He pushed on the rocks, for a moment as well, cutting his hand, before trying to dive once more.

 

“It’s useless, I cannot see anything.” When Bilbo took a large breath, Thorin grabbed his arm and pulled him back up. “There is no use, it is pitch black.” Thorin brushed hair away from Bilbo’s face, gently.

 

Biblo closed his eyes, and let out a small hiccup. “I’m so sorry Oak, this is all my fault. I should have never left my mountain.” Large tears began to roll down the hobbit’s cheeks, tightening a hand around Thorin’s heart.

 

Thorin sighed, because really it was his fault. He had dragged him into this. “Thorin.” He said looked at the hobbit’s down trodden face.

 

Bilbo looked up at him. “What?”

 

“My real name is Thorin, someone might as well know.” Thorin smiled lightly at the hobbit, though it did not ease the tightness in his chest.

 

“I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” Bilbo said with a half laugh.

 

Thorin blinked, confusion showing on his face. “What?”

 

The hobbit’s eyes widened and he grabbed a handful of his hair. “I have magic hair that glows when I sing!” The water began to reach their chins, and Bilbo took a large breath. “Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine-”

 

It was dark, that was all Thorin knew for a few seconds accepting his inevitable death. Then there was light, and he opened his blue eyes to find Bilbo’s long golden hair glowing like the sun. In his surprise he yelled, letting free some precious air and backed up. Bilbo’s eyes opened and the hobbit looked around and found a small pile of rocks where his hair was being pulled.

 

Thorin shook himself and swam over, quickly followed by Bilbo. As the light faded Thorin could feel more water draining out, and a passage opening before them. They fell out into a large river and were barely able to swim to shore, before collapsing.

 

Bilbo grinned at Fili and Kili who had clung to his hair. “We’re alive!” He giggled and stood up on shaky legs. “We did it.”  
  


Thorin was still panting on the ground, and looked up. “His hair glows!” Shock rocked through his whole body. “I didn’t see that coming! Why does his hair glow?” He half yelled at Fili who had stayed next to him.

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo called, over the dwarf’s ranting. “Thorin!”

 

“What?” Thorin still hadn’t moved from where he lay on the bank of the river.

 

“It doesn’t just glow.” Well that is ominous Thorin thought and then caught Fili grinning at him.

 

“Why is he smiling at me?” Thorin asked.

 

*~*

 

Smaug waited at the secret exit of the tunnel, blade ready. He could hear someone moving up the tunnel and he would kill that Oak and take Bilbo back. It was the only way to get his flower back, and away from prying eyes. He could also stop Oak, or Thorin Durin as he knew him from ever getting back his kingdom. Bilbo may be influencing him to be selfless, not something he could have. The Lonely Mountain was his.

 

Out of the tunnel, however popped two large orcs, the same he had seen enter the tunnel after the idiotic palace guards. Smaug froze for a moment before a wonderful plan bloomed in his wretched head. Grabbing the satchel, he easily climbed the rock and broke up the conversation coming from the retreating backs of the orcs.

 

“Or you should stop chasing your tails like wargs,” Smaug held up the back triumphantly. “And think for a moment.”

 

*~*

 

Thorin sat stiffly on the fallen tree they had set camp up at, watching as Bilbo worked away.

 

“You’re being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.” Thorin grouched, and tried to ignore the thrill of feeling the distinctly soft hands of the hobbit which cradled his larger hand.

 

“Sorry. Just don’t, don’t freak out.” Bilbo said pulling at the side of his hair, a nervous tick Thorin had noticed. Bilbo looked at him through his lashes and Thorin’s heart stuttered. He gave Bilbo a solemn nod and Bilbo smiled.

 

“Flower gleam glow.” Thorin found Bilbo’s voice enchanting. “ Let your power shine.” But the dwarf was soon distracted by the glow that started at Bilbo’s head and began to spread slowly through the hair. “Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine.” Dwarves were sensible and magic wasn’t something he readily believed in, but there was no denying. He caught sight of the frogs, chameleons whatever they were sitting on the ground, and the larger one smiled, could they smile, and the small pointed at it’s foot. He glanced at his hand then. “Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fate’s design. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine.”

 

Thorin blinked, he was having visions. Two young dwarves laughing hair flying, and a severe looking dwarf in a crown talking to him from a throne. More visions floated around his head, some of sparring with a large, tattooed dwarf. Then he blinked and it was gone.

 

As the glow faded Thorin removed the hair from his now healed hand. Even scars he’d had as long as he could remember were gone and he took a large breath and Bilbo smiled nervously.

 

“Don’t freak out!” Bilbo asked, eyes wide and Thorin schooled his expression.

 

“I fine.” Thorin said, though his voice was strained. “How long has it been doing that?”

 

Bilbo smiled and shrugged. “Forever I guess. Father said that when I was a baby, someone tried to cut it.They wanted it for themselves. But when it’s cut it dims and loses it’s power. That is why he never,” Bilbo looked down at his lap. “Why I never-”

 

“Why you never left that mountain.” Thorin’s brow furrowed. “And you’re going to go back?”

 

“Yes.” Bilbo said. “No.” He sighed and covered his face. “It’s complicated.” Then the hobbit looked up at Thorin. “My father has been lying to me, he told me I was the last hobbit. But those guards they were hobbits.”

 

Thorin nodded. “The Shire is the kingdom of the hobbits, they are who do the lantern celebration.”

 

“Oh.” Bilbo fiddled with his hair. “So Thorin, huh?”

 

“I’ll spare you that tale. All I know is that I woke up years ago with no memory of who I was, or am. I knew how to use a blade, and many things. But nothing of who I was. So I became a thief, and I’ve moved from kingdom to kingdom to keep free.” Thorin scratched his beard for a second, which was much shorter than any dwarf’s. “You cannot tell anyone of this, I have my reputation.”

 

“Well we can’t have that.” Bilbo laughed, lightly elbowing Thorin.

 

Thorin chuckled and stood. “I’m going to collect firewood.” He didn’t even brush Fili off, who had perched on his shoulder.

 

As he faded into the forest, Bilbo giggled to himself and fiddled with his hair. He had never spoken with anyone like that before, well beside Fili and Kili. Not that they were conversationalists.

 

“Well, I thought he’d never leave.” Came an overly happy voice.

 

“Father!” Bilbo shot up into a standing position. “How did you find me?” Bilbo didn’t feel happy at seeing the tall, lean figure. If anything dread settled in his stomach.

 

“It was easy really. I just listened for the sound of utter betrayal and followed that.” Smaug stood up tall and frowned. “We’re going home Bilbo. Now.”

 

“But father! I’ve gone on this wonderful journey, and the world isn’t as dark as you thought. I’ve seen and learned so much.” Bilbo smiled dreamily. “I even met someone.”

 

“Oh yes, the wanted thief. I’m so proud.” Smaug frowned at the hobbit, barely holding his temper in check. “Come Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo pulled away from Smaug. “I think he likes me.” Smaug looked so strange, Bilbo thought skinny, enraged and frightening.

 

“Likes you, Bilbo that’s demented! This is why you should have never left.” Smaug moved around watching the trees. “This whole romance you’ve made up in your head just proves you’re too naive to be here.” Smaug grabbed a handful of Bilbo’s hair. “Look at you! You think he’s impressed? So come home with me.”

 

“No.” Bilbo took a step back and glared.

 

“No?” Enraged Smaug rushed forward. “You think he’s here for you! Ha! You child!” From beneath his cloak he took out the satchel. “This is why he’s here! Don’t forget that, give him this and see how quickly he abandons you in the dark.” Smaug threw the bag and Bilbo caught it.

 

“I will, and he won’t!” Bilbo said clutching the bag.

 

“When it happens, don’t come running back to me.” Smaug seethed and stalked into the woods.

 

“Father! Wait!” Bilbo took a few steps towards where the man had disappeared.

 

“I want to ask you a question.” Came Thorin’s voice. Bilbo jumped and looked down at the satchel and hid it quickly behind the log. “Do you think I was wounded about my head? Because when you healed my hand-”

 

Bilbo was less cheerful that night, the satchel weighing on his mind.

 

*~*

 

The morning broke and Thorin felt water on his face, shifting slightly he woke up. Standing over him, looking murderous, was the white pony who seemed to plague him. For some reason he smiled cheekily. “Well I hope you’re here to apologize.” Then he looked away.

 

The angry neigh he got was worth it, until he found himself grabbed by his boot and being pulled away. He yelled for Bilbo who was up and pulling his hand.

 

“Give me him!” BIlbo yelled, and whooped as they toppled over as Thorin’s boot came off. But soon stood between the raging pony and the thief. Fili sat on Bilbo’s head relaxed and unworried, while Kili sat on Thorin’s chest, red as a beet and puffed up to look bigger.

 

“Whoa! Whoa boy! Calm down!” Bilbo moved to block the pony. “Easy! That’s it.” Bilbo smiled and put a hand on his hip. Not knowing that Fili and given the pony a very unimpressed look. “Now sit.” The pony frowned, half sitting. “Sit.” The beast sat, looking defeated while Thorin let out a strangled cry of disbelief. “Now drop the boot.” Bilbo said, and when the pony flicked his ears back Bilbo leaned forward a bit and raised an eyebrow. “Drop it.” When the boot fell to the ground Bilbo smiled. “Aw! You’re such a good boy!” Bilbo scratched the horse under the chin. “Are you tired of chasing the bad dwarf around?”

 

The pony nodded, and Bilbo grinned. “No one appreciates you, do they?” The pony leaned into his touch. “Do they?” For some reason the horse shook his head.

 

“Are you kidding, he’s a bad pony!” Thorin called, and Kili nodded along from the dwarf’s shoulder.

 

“No he’s not, he’s a big softie.” Bilbo smiled. “Isn’t that right?” The hobbit spotted a crest on the pony’s bridle. “Dwalin.”  As Bilbo scratched him Dwalin happily whinnied.

 

“You’ve got to be joking.” Thorin grouched, and Dwalin glared at him.

 

Bilbo stood between them again and looked happily up at Dwalin. “Look, today is the biggest day of my life.” Dwalin listened with rapt attention. “And I need you not to get him arrested.” Dwalin glared suddenly. “Just for today, then you can chase each other to your heart’s content.”

 

Thorin had got his boot back on, and was standing just behind Bilbo. But he stepped up and put his hand out for a handshake. But the pony looked pointedly away. Thorin looked at Bilbo, who smiled happily at him.

 

“And it’s also my birthday, just so you know.” The pony, Dwalin deflated and shook Thorin’s hand. But as soon as Bilbo walked away, having spotted the gates to the Shire hit him in the stomach.

 

Bilbo had never seen something so beautiful, the bustling people and the laughter. Not to mention the smell of the food, and the flower garlands. It was everything he had ever read about, and dreamed of seeing. But then someone stepped on his hair, and he ran into some geese. If not for Thorin, Bilbo was sure he would have lost some hair. It was the dwarf who spotted some hobbit and dwarf children happily braiding each other's hair.

 

Thorin’s heart stopped at seeing Bilbo’s tressed in such an intricate braid. But he didn’t have much time to appreciate it, before Dwalin shoved his ugly face in on him with a knowing look. They spent the morning exploring the market, with Bilbo dragging Thorin from stall to stall. It brought the dwarf joy to see the hobbit’s wide eyed excitement.

 

Bilbo soon joined children drawing the sun, replicating in spins of color and joy of the flag that rose high over the kingdom. Which could be connected all the way to that single drop of sunlight. They stopped by Bombour’s bakery, where the round, jolly dwarf gave them cupcakes with a wave. They hid from guards while they ate them, and Thorin had a thrill when Bilbo wiped frosting from his cheek with his thumb.

 

Bilbo wandered around, while Thorin bought them food, hair swinging behind him. The giant mosaic towered over him, showed the king and queen holding a golden haired babe. People were laying flowers before it. He gazed in wonder at the faces, but turned away to look for Thorin.

 

Thorin reached for the money in his pocket, and his hand brushed a large parcel. It was, in fact the thing that the elderly dwarf had given him, which was apparently given to him by a wizard. Which after the whole glowing, magic hair thing seemed more likely.  Finding a low metal table, which had been set out for festivities Thorin smiled at Bilbo who joined him. Bilbo picked at his food, as Thorin contemplated the worn parchment.

 

“What’s that?” Bilbo leaned forward with a smile.

 

“The old dwarf at the Prancing Pony gave it to me, I had quite forgotten in all the excitement.” Thorin turned it over in his hands a few times.

 

“Well are you going to stare at it, or open it?” Bilbo smiled after taking a small sip of wine.

 

Thorin rolled his eyes, but smiled and pulled at the paper. Inside were two things. First to hit the table was an odd, rounded triangle the color of blood and the second a dark, bulky ring. Bilbow reached for the red shape, while Thorin picked up the ring.

 

“I’ve seen these before.” Bilbo said, turning it over in his hands. “But I can’t remember where.” He smiled. “Let’s check the book shop! They may have a book.”

 

But Thorin was staring at the ring. For it was a seal, a noble seal. On it was an Oak tree, and crossed axes. Below it was his name, Durin. But the most surprising was the crown that seemed to float above it all.

 

“Thorin?” Bilbo moved around the table to stand behind the dwarf and saw what he was holding. “That! I’ve seen that in the books in the my mountain!” Grabbing Thorin by the elbow he began to pull, drawing the dwarf out of his stupor. “Come, we’ve got to find a book shop!”

 

They came to a bookshop, and standing in there was a tall, elderly man with an entirely too long beard, and bushy brows. But most of all it was his gray attire and hat that made him stand out. He smiled, almost knowingly, at the pair.

 

“How may I help you, gentleman?” He said stopping to walk out from what looked like a store room.

 

Bilbo smiled. “Do you have any books on dwarves?” The man’s smile widened, and he nodded leading them through another doorway and into a large room.

 

“All the books on the left are dwarven.” Then he left them to their own devices.

 

For three hours they looked over maps, and lineage and beautiful poetry. It was in one of those epic tales, that Erebor was first mentioned. Ruled by the line of Durin, and a mighty and beautiful kingdom to behold. They bought two books and a flag with the Shire’s emblem, which Thorin tucked into a small woven bag the man gave them. Had he really been from the kingdom of Erebor which had apparently fallen to ruin. Maybe that is why he couldn’t remember anything.

 

Thanking the elderly merchant they went on their way, and soon Bilbo had begun to dance pulling others in with him. Thorin stood back, Dwalin behind him watching as the hobbit danced gracefully in circles following the stone layout of the sun. He stretched his hand out to Thorin, who shook his head at him with a smile. Bilbo smiled and danced away, just as Dwalin pushed him into the dance much to his chagrin.

 

The dance was fun, and Thorin found his eyes straying to Bilbo’s twirling form. It seemed as soon as they got close another partner cut in. The dwarf with the floppy hat came back a few times, and made Thorin frown a bit, not that he was jealous. But then they met, and Thorin spun Bilbo around causing the hobbit’s bell like laugh to ring out. When the music ended they were out of breath, and Thorin’s heart just didn’t want to slow down, while Bilbo’s stomach fluttered away.

 

“To the boats!” Called a voice and people began to move.

 

*~*

 

Thorin paddled them out onto the water, which Bilbo at first was very uncomfortable with. Dwalin was as well, as it let the dwarf out of his sight.

 

“Hey, Dwalin!” Thorin smirked at him and threw a bag of apples onto the docks. At Dwalin’s distrustful look. “What? I bought them.” The pony began to munch away. “Most of them.” Thorin chuckled at the distressed sound the pony made, he always enjoyed teasing Dwalin as dwarflings. Thorin blinked and shook his head.

 

“Explain to me why we’re out here?” Bilbo asked, holding both sides of the boat.

 

“Best day of your life.” Thorin said placing Fili and Kili on the bow of the boat to rest. “I thought you should have an impressive seat.” Dusk began to settle over them, and Bilbo watched the night sky with wide eyes, but soon he turned his face downward.

 

“Are you alright?” Thorin asked, lightly touching the hobbit’s shoulder. Bilbo turned to look at him for a second and then relaxed, letting out a sigh.

 

“I’m terrified.”

 

“Why?” Thorin looked taken aback, worried creasing his brow and dancing in his eyes.

 

“I’ve been staring out a window for thirty years.” Bilbo looked up at Thorin, stomach clenching and heart thundering. “And I’ve been dreaming what it’s feel like when those lights rose, and what if it’s not what I dreamed it would be?” Biblo hugged himself, and Thorin lifted his chin gently.

 

“It will be.” The dwarf assured. Earning a small, but precious smile from the hobbit.

 

“And what if it is. What do I do then?” Bilbo said fiddling with a thread that poked from his green tunic.

 

“That is the best part, I suppose. You get to find a new dream.” Thorin said leaning his cheek on his hand, a small smile on his face. That smile, Bilbo thought was the most beautiful thing to have seen that day barring that is, the floating lights he’d been dreaming about.

 

*~*

 

King Bungo’s chest felt full of stone, he was weary of this. He wished for his son, and wished to know if he was alive and well. Belladonna lightly fixed his crest, and tunic, only to notice her husband’s tears.

 

With a sad smile she brushed them away and bestowed a kiss on his nose. “Come, love.” She felt the sadness of thirty years weighing on her, and her heart ached. The loss of their heir was one thing, but she missed the golden curls she had adored. The sparkling green eyes so much like her father’s had been, before age had taken him.

 

The couple went out onto the balcony where a single, solitary lantern sat, waiting for the to release it. Holding back her grief Queen Belladonna grabbed her husband's hand. With clasped hands they pushed it up into the sky.

 

Around the palace the citizen lit their lanterns, casting a warm glow which seemed to penetrate the cold air. Children giggled in awe and lovers kissed as they pushed their lanterns up and away.

 

*~*

 

Thorin held his hand out, holding a selection of flowers which Bilbo placed in the water, outlining the palace happily. It made Thorin feel content as he never had before, watching Bilbo’s soft, nimble fingers place the flowers on the lightly rippling water.

 

But then Bilbo spotted it, a pin prick of light that rose out of the shadow. In his excitement he ran to one end of the boat, to watch as the lanterns rose out of the boats. The glow permeating the air, and breaking the grim silence with laughter and a few songs that rose and filtered out over the water. It was all he had ever dreamed, and more.

 

Why hadn’t he left the mountain sooner, and he could have cried and laughed at the same time. Without Thorin, Bilbo knew he would have never left.

 

“They look like drops of sun, Thorin.” Bilbo turned to find the dwarf holding two lanterns in his hands. Happily Bilbo moved over to him, a smile on his face. “I’ve something for you too.” Bilbo said, pulling the satchel he had hidden on Dwalin during their visit. Thorin’s face was stunned but he smiled at him and it made Bilbo's stomach flutter nervously. “I should have given it to you sooner, but I was scared. But I’m not anymore, do you understand?” Bilbo rambled nervously.

 

“I believe I do.” The dwarf pushed the bad down and back onto the floor of the boat. Handing one of the lanterns to Bilbo he smiled, and they sent the two lanterns dancing about each other and into the air.

 

Thorin stared at Bilbo, eyes fond. He had been chasing after an existence not a life. He had lived more in the past two days then he had in his last sixty years. It was all thanks to the hobbit with the golden hair, had he lived day to day for so long without seeing everything.

 

As Bilbo caught a low lantern that was finely painted, and pushed it into the air, Thorin knew he would never leave him. As he held Bilbo’s hands, Thorin felt as if he could fly. They leaned in for a kiss but then Thorin saw them, on the shore bathed in green light. The orc brothers.

 

The joy he had been feeling dropped out, and he felt himself go cold. They wouldn’t stop, not in a thousand years until he was dead.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

*~*

Thorin walked into the rocky, outcrop with a grin.

 

“Hello.” He stood stiffly. “I did not mean to keep us separated for so long, but here.” He lazily threw the crown to the earth. “The crown is yours.”

 

Azog looked over at him, “Holding out on us, Oak?” His voice was rough, as he stood up. The fog seemed to roll in and hide them.

 

“What?” Thorin snapped, finding the other brother standing behind him. Dread blossomed in the dwarf’s stomach.

 

“We heard you found something more valuable than a crown. We want him.” Then everything was dark.

 

*~*

 

Bilbo stood next to the boat, worry in his chest. “It’s alright Kili, he’ll be back right Fili?” But doubt was picking at his mind, chipping away at his hope. Then he saw a figure walking back and smiled. “Oh, I thought you had run off with the crown, and left me.” Bilbo stood up and then backed into the boat as the figure split into two. The fog revealing two large burly figures, one who spoke.

 

“He did.” His voice was gravely and his voice cruel.

 

Bilbo shook his head. “He wouldn’t!” He wouldn’t believe it, Thorin had liked him. Thorin had taken him out on the boat, he had helped Thorin with his ring.

 

“See for yourself.” Moving across the water was a boat, with the figure of Thorin at the helm. Bilbo’s heart shattered, and he called out to Thorin.

 

“Fair trade,” said Azog. “the crown for the boy with the magic hair.” Fear struck Bilbo at those words. Thorin had betrayed him, had used him just as his father had said.

 

“How much do you think someone would pay to stay young and healthy forever?”

 

“No!” Bilbo yelled, as they advanced towards him. Panic building in his chest and he felt as if he would choke on his fear.

 

“Bilbo!” It was distinctly his father’s voice. Bilbo glanced back to find his father standing over the prone bodies of his attackers.

 

“Father!” Bilbo ran forward into Smaug’s waiting arms. “How did you?”

 

“I followed you.” He said, worry laced in every syllable. “And I saw them attack you.” Smaug fiercely hugged the hobbit, burying his hands beneath the golden braid. “Let’s go before they come to.”

 

Smaug moved away into the tree line, while Bilbo watch the boat which held Thorin move farther away. Tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision. Then he turned running again to his father who hugged him close.

 

“You were right, Father.” Bilbo said into his chest. “You were right about everything.”

 

“I know.” Smaug said smirking over Bilbo’s head, watching the boat drift towards the palace.

 

*~*

 

Thorin came to, tied to the mast of the boat, the crown tied to his hand. Anger, fear and panic raced through his blood all at once. Bilbo was in danger! But just as his mind began to work guards were upon him.

 

They cut him free from the mast and hauled him to the docks.

 

“Bilbo!” He struggled against their harsh hands. “You don’t understand! He’s in trouble!”

 

Sitting on the dock Dwalin turned towards where Thorin was fighting to see the shore. The pony, although he wasn’t always such, knew that something was wrong. Mind set he plotted how to save not only Bilbo, but even Thorin.

 

When dawn broke, Thorin paced his cell. Bilbo was in danger and there was naught he could do. Stuck here like a caged animal.

 

“Let’s finish this Oak.” It was The Took, armor shined.

 

“What?” Then Thorin touched his neck. “Oh.”

 

*~*

 

Smaug removed the last flower from Bilbo’s hair, with a triumphant smile. Placing the flowers in a basket to the side. “Now it is as if it never happened.” Then he stood, and looked at Bilbo who sat, downcast on the bed. “I’m making hazelnut soup.” But when Bilbo didn’t react he continued. “I tried to warn you. I really did. The world is dark, selfish and cruel. If it finds a single drop of sunshine, it destroys it”

 

Bilbo laid back on his bed, holding the small flag of The Shire to his chest. His paintings covered the ceiling and walls. But he felt so hollowed out, he had been so wrong. As his eyes traveled around he saw it. The sun, shining out through his paintings. And there another, and another. But Then he saw it, the spinning sun over his crib, and his parents! The king and queen, and the crown! As he came back to the real world he stumbled backward.

 

*~*

 

As Thorin walked between the guards he felt hope flit out of his soul. What was there, when he had lost Bilbo and now his life. But as he walked he caught sight of the Orc brothers in a cell. Rage burst through his veins.

 

Violently he head butted one guard and smashed the other before jumping over his shackles and grabbing Azog’s shirt.

 

“Who told you!” He yelled, smacking Azog’s head against the bars.

 

“It wasn’t us! It was the old guy!”

 

*~*

“Bilbo? Is everything alright up there?” Smaug walked up towards Bilbo’s door. Irritation played across his features, even though worry played in his voice.

 

Bilbo walked out the door, staring in wonder at the floor. “I’m the lost prince.” He said in a low voice, and Smaug growled.

 

“Please speak up Bilbo.” Smaug glared at him. “You know how I hate the mumbling.”

 

“I am the lost prince, aren’t I? Did I mumble, Father?” Bilbo snapped, eyes cold as slate. “Or should I even call you that.”

 

Smaug froze, trying to come up with a convincing lie. But Bilbo stood tall, or as tall as he could and glared at Smaug. “Bilbo, do you hear yourself? Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?”

 

“It was you, it was all you.” Biblo pointed a finger at Smaug, and glared.

 

“Everything I did was to protect you.” Smaug’s face was blank and greedy. When Bilbo pushed by him, Smaug glared. “Bilbo!”

 

“I hid my entire life from people who would use me for my power! When it was you I should be hiding from!” Bilbo marched down the stairs.

 

“Where will you go? That dwarf will not be there for you!” Smaug snapped, anger and harshness whipping in his voice.

 

“What did you do to him?” Bilbo said anger boiling up through his skin.

 

“That criminal,” Smaug said in an accusatory tone. “Is to hanged for his crimes.”

 

“No.” Bilbo shook his head, trying to figure out a way to fix this. His father, or Smaug really had done this. It was all his doing.

 

“No, come now. Listen to me. Everything is as if should be.” But Bilbo grabbed the hand that was about to descend upon his head to pat it. The hobbit’s grip was tight and strong made so by swinging about on his hair.

 

“No. You were wrong about the world. And about me.” Bilbo's grip tighten. “And I will never let you use my hair again!”

 

Smaug fought the grip breaking it but stumbling backwards to shatter the mirror. Bilbo stared him down, and then turned towards the window to escape the mountain once again. Samug for a moment was at a loss of what to do and rage suddenly boiled within him, a dark possessive feeling.

 

“Want me to be the bad guy, alright I’m the bad guy.” Smaug walked towards Bilbo’s retreating back.

 

*~*

 

Thorin fought the guards, but with three of them holding him he couldn’t move. But his mind was on nothing but Bilbo. How he’d never see his eyes again, or hear his laugh. But then he saw in a small alcove a tankard from The Prancing Pony. What a strange place, he thought, to leave that. When suddenly the doors closed, blocking them off in the small hallway.

 

Argus Took banged on the door, “Open this up!”

 

The slider opened and there was the old man from the book store. “What is the password?” He said in a gracious tone.  

 

“What!” The Took snapped.

 

“No.”

 

“Open this door!”

 

“Not even close!”

 

While they went back and forth behind The Took, the guards on Thorin were taken out until the dwarf was standing there alone and a smirk on his face. Then they began to run the guards having broken through another door. It was fast, and Thorin found himself wielding a frying pan. Another dwarf having removed his shackles with surprising ease, before jauntily introducing himself as Nori. Until they came upon a courtyard, where the elder dwarf stood.

 

“Well played Balin!” Shouted the man from the bookshop who was holding off guards with surprising ease, at an upper door. His staff swung in one hand and a sword in another.

 

“Now sonny, head down.” Said Balin.

 

“Head down.” Thorin repeated.

 

“Arms in.”

 

“Arms in.” Thorin mimicked him.

 

“Knees apart.”

 

“Knees ap- wait why do I nee-” But he was already flying through the air, a bellow ripped from his lungs. Then he stopped and he found himself sitting on Dwalin.

 

“Dwalin?” Thorin asked, and the pony whinnied before taking off at an amazing speed. Avoided guards easily and then to Thorin’s everlasting fear jumped off the castle and onto a roof.

 

When they were finally in the village Thorin adjusted his grip on the reins. “Let’s see how fast you can run, Dwalin.”

 

They flew through the forest, and through the secret passage into the clearing of the mountain.

 

Thorin dismounted quickly and looked up at the window. His heart was in his chest.

 

“Bilbo! Bilbo let down your hair!” When he got no response Thorin began to desperately climb the side wall, which was harder now that he had no weapons. But the window opened and the tumble of shimmering hair came from the window and he jump on it and began to climb.

 

It seemed an eternity before he climbed through the window with a smile. “I thought I’d never lay eyes on you again, Bilbo!” But when he looked up, he found Bilbo chained on the ground screaming through a rag in his mouth.

 

Pain suddenly raged through his side, and he fell. It was Smaug, the father which he had never laid eyes on, when their eyes met Thorin felt a rage he’d never known before. The floor was cold, like ice, and everything seemed to dim around the edged.

 

“Now look what you’ve done, Bilbo.” Smaug said with a smirk, who grabbed the chain on Bilbo’s arms and began to pull. Bilbo struggled, trying to reach Thorin.

 

Kili rushed forward, against his brother’s wishes and grabbed a mouthful of Smaug’s cape. Smaug sneered down at the tiny chameleon and with a cruel smirk kicked him away, sending him flying into a wall. Fili rushed over to him, nudging his brother with his nose.

 

“Stop fighting Bilbo!” Smaug pulled the chair roughly.

 

“No!” Bilbo yelled when the gag fell off. “I will never stop fighting you! For every moment for the rest of my life, I will try to get away from you!”

 

Smaug growled, and his usually pale blue eyes turned molten for a brief second. His grip on the chain tightened as Bilbo pushed away from him.

 

“But,” Bilbo said, breathing harsh. “if you let me heal him. I will go with you, wherever” Fili shook his head, while Kili stumble to his feet.

 

“No, Bilbo.” Thorin reached towards the hobbit, eyesight blurring.

 

“It will be you and me, forever. Just as you want. You have my word, just as you want.” Thorin struggled to stop him, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Bilbo do this.

 

Smaug looked at the hobbit, thinking on it. He knew to Bilbo, his word was law. It would never be broken.

 

“Just let me heal him. I will never run or try to escape. Please.”

 

Smaug tossed the chain down and dragged the dwarf to a pillar. With quick movements he chained the dwarf to it and smirked pulling his arm cruelly to cause pain.

 

“In case you get any ideas about following us. “ Smaug snapped and stalked away to pack a few belongings so they could move. In reality they were moving deeper into the mountain, and he planned to come back and kill the dwarf once Bilbo was locked away.

 

Bilbo rushed over, falling to his knees next to Thorin. “Oh Aule, I’m so sorry.” He grabbed handfuls of his hair. “Everything will be okay, I promise.”

 

Thorin in vain rushed the hobbit’s hands away. “No. I cannot let you do this.” Thorin couldn’t let Bilbo do this, even if he had to die. Bilbo couldn’t be locked away by this man. It was wrong, and Thorin couldn’t stand the thought.

 

“I can’t let you die” Bilbo said, tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“If you do this, you will die.” Thorin pushed his hands away again, weakly. Bilbo gave him a watery smile.

 

“Everything will be alright.” He said placing his hair on the wound. But stopped when Thorin placed his hand on his cheek.

 

“Bilbo.” Thorin said, voice weak. With a large shuddering breath he cut the golden hair and fell back onto the pillar.

 

Smaug roared, and shouts rose up. Bilbo turned to find a dragon, red as blood and roaring. In front of it stood two dwarves. Fulling armed and in armor, they were fending off the beast as best they could but seemed unsure on two legs. Bilbo threw himself over Thorin’s body. Feeling the dwarf’s weak breaths.

 

Another voice joined the fray, and a large burly dwarf, covered in tattoos was there. Dual axes danced in his hands, as they fought the beast back. But had to hide as fire flew from it’s jaws. But from Thorin’s pocked fell the crimson triangle. He picked it up and then looked at the dragon, whom he knew now to by Smaug from the fiery gaze.

 

Standing Bilbo rushed forward and stabbed the beast in the mouth, through the roof of the mouth. It shuddered and in a burst of light all that lay there was bones and dust. The hobbit stood there for a moment, before he turned around and fell to Thorin’s side.

 

“No. No. Please, Thorin stay with me.” Bilbo grabbed his hand, placing it on his dim hair. “Flower gleam and glow.” When nothing happened the hobbit choked back a sob. “Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse.” Another sob choked out of his chest. “Bring Back what once was mine.”

 

“Bilbo” Thorin smiled, lightly flexing his fingers in Bilbo’s short hair, the hobbit gazed at him. “You were my new dream.”

 

Bilbo began to cry. “And you were mine.”

 

Then Thorin was gone, and Bilbo leaned over his body. “Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate’s design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine.” He carded his fingers through Thorin’s dark, raven locks. “What once was mine.”

 

Bilbo’s tears fell freely, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he found two young dwarfs standing there. He was looking at them, they seem so familiar. The two stood together, two dwarf brothers, so alike but so different.

 

“Fili? Kili?” The Blond smiled and Bilbo started to cry again. Hands clutching at Thorin’s fur coat, not seeing the golden magic which seeped in from his tears. Until the room began to glow like the sun. When it receded Thorin’s eyes opened lazily.

 

“Bilbo.”

 

“Thorin?” The air from the hobbit’s lungs seemed to not be enough.

 

“Have I ever told you I have a thing for hobbits.” He grinned and Bilbo tackled him in a hug.

 

The dwarf stood and looked about. “I remember who I am, this is my home. Erebor.” He turned to Fili and Kili who were grinning. “My nephews.” The burly dwarf was leaning on his axes with a grin. “Dwalin, my friend.”

 

The curse was lifted, and the once great kingdom of Erebor was alive once more. All about the world dwarves heard news of the rise of the line of Durin, and began to return, along with memories. Dis punched him square in the jaw when she returned. Thorin had never been more happy. And as for Bilbo, he returned home as well.

 

It took convincing the guards, but they were told to wait on the balcony. So they did. Thorin again in his armor, and crown. Bilbo stood beside him, all nerves and jitters.

 

When the door burst open, standing there was the spitting image of Bilbo. The Queen Belladonna, and behind her the King.

 

The kingdoms rejoiced. For they were whole again, and the land prospered between them. For it was the next spring that Bilbo became consort under the mountain, and Erebor became The Shire’s stalwart spear. Protecting her from all who attacked.

 

And they lived happily ever after.

 

 


End file.
